Solasist Church
The Solasist Church, also known as an Eaglais is one of the oldest religious institutions from Ingos Tenum, and was at one point the largest on the planet until its decline following the the Second Phoenix Empire's fall in 511 CE as part of the Rise of Tharminism. An Eaglais was birthed by the pact between Ríalir Luatha and Éanciallmear in 1075 BCE, and is headed by the Teachtaire Naofa. The Solasist Church was highly influential during the First Phoenix Empire, and commanded total power during the Second. It teaches that mankind and the World's genesis is the resolution of the love and conflict between the sun god: Risolas and his wife: Fuardia. There is no afterlife to speak of in the Solasist faith. Human spirits of high potency are instead absorbed by Risolas, tending the fire to keep his light aglow. Risolas is portrayed as the mighty - though mortal - all-loving father over the world and its inhabitants, who takes joy in his creation, and bestows the mirth of warmth upon them. While Fuardia is portrayed as the contriving mistress of frost who wept with regret upon seeing her creation, which she deemed cruel. Her cold contempt rending her tears glacial. According to the Church, Fuardia wounded Risolas, and severed his connection to Ingos, forcing him to unleash the intractable Macra-Na-Ghrian upon the world as a last resort to save his children from an endless ice age. Macaranghrian is the Emperor Phoenix, and the father of all Firebirds, portrayed as an inimical yet necessary entity, and the heralding Champion of Risolas. As the strongest link Risolas has on the mortal world, Macaranghrian too is worshipped as a god, often throughout history more prominently than Risolas himself. The Hallowed Mission Macaranghrian's popularity stems from what is called the Hallowed Mission, a doctrine which describes the holy duty of all living and conscious beings to fight against the influence of Fuardia by subjecting their spiritual vigour to Risolas' Earthly Champion who would lead them gloriously into battle against Fuardia. The Phoenix God, in truth a jealous creature of hubris unending, without sympathy twisted this initially noble cause to assert his power and influence on Rialuath, and ultimately paved the way for the highly inquisitive Second Phoenix Empire, governed entirely by the Teachtaire Naofa - his puppet: Vuile-Lasair. Solasism is the heart of much controversy in Ariilyth, especially among the misotheistic Arohgardian Pagan population. It is peered upon not only for dripping its pages in history thick with red, but for the Hallowed Mission. This contempt was especially held by the Pagan Emperor Aodhain Fhion, who outlawed Solasism, and initiated the infamous Solasist Purge - a veiled genocide on the persisting Solasist population. As a result, the already splintered Solasist society spread out, and formed various sub-factions which remained quiet in the galaxy for a time. However, the actions of self proclaimed prophet Theiwin Du'antiil have rallied many traditional Solasists to once again step into the light. Talk of conspiracy has also begun to spur, whispering once more of Vuile-Lasair's Inquisition. Harmagadón At the height of the Second Phoenix Empire, the prophet and seer: Sean of Maesaur wrote the Prophecy of Harmagadón: an endgame predicting that the Emperor Phoenix would attempt to consume and usurp the docile Risolas' physical being as he did Fuardia's with two possible resulting outcomes. First, and most foreboding of which was called the Shroud Over Ashes, a scenario where Macaranghrian would only partially succeed, killing the fire god. But, extinguishing his father's gift to man with his death throes - Macar himself included - allowing Fuardia to finally encase the world without warmth or light in a shivering void. The second, known as the Age of New Sun tells of Macar's success as a result of the Hallowed Mission, consuming Risolas and gaining his reserved power, rebirthing the Great Firebird as the New Sun to emit a light grand enough to vanquish Fuardia for good, and thaw the world of suffering, opening the heavenly gates for an eternal, paradisaical summer. Come the Space Age, many Solasists had to face the truth of the map, and stand against the millions of stars dotting the far wider galaxy. The already slighted and divided community suffered a collective mass crisis of faith in the wake of it. The veiled Solasist Inquisition, however, took this opportunity to replenish theological virtue to revolutionary heights, declaring that Risolas had been expanding and consolidating power as Macaranghrian waged war for the Ingosi. This not only rejuvenated Solasist faith, it brought to question the primacy of the planet bound Macaranghrian in comparison to the galactic Risolas. Following events did little to help the case of the Firebird. Harmagadón occurred in the form of the Blaze of Ardor - the mortal end of Macaranghrian, who betrayed his father's flame for Fuardia's chill, and attempted to enact Harmagadón. In what seemed almost like a miracle, the traitor slooped lifeless from the sky, as if struck down by divine intervention from Risolas himself. In truth, Macaranghrian was lethally outfoxed by Emyr Malrithen, yet with the public unaware, the legitimacy of Risolas' power is evident to the Solasists. Due to the short time gone since this occurrence, many Solasists are on the fence regarding what happened. The statistically largest result is a rejuvenated focus of worship on Risolas, though many remain faithful to Macar, claiming that he, knowing he was being corrupted, sacrificed himself and reincarnated as a human. Category:Ariilyth Category:Factions